onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Vinsmoke Sanji Germa Kingdom's Savior
damage to one enemy. If HP is above a certain amount (50%), boosts Fighter characters' ATK by 2.25x for 1 turn, and if Captain is Captain/Friend Captain/Helper Captain, reduces decrease chain multiplier growth rate/lock chain multiplier duration by 10 turns |MaxTurns = 17 |MinTurns = 12 |ManualLocation = |CaptainAbilityName = Family Boundaries |CaptainAbilityDesc = If crew has 6 Fighter characters, boosts the chain multiplier growth rate by 4x, boosts Fighter characters' ATK by 1.75x, and reduces chance of them landing on own slot the lower HP is |SailorAbility = |LimitBreakHP = 3800 |LimitBreakATK = 1775 |LimitBreakRCV = 476 |LimitBreakSlot = 5 |LimitBreakCD = -0 |LBCaptainAbilityDesc = |LBSailorAbilityDesc = *Makes Fighter characters' slots have matching slot effects *Boosts damage from normal attacks dealt by character to enemies by 1.2x |PotentialAbilityDesc = * Damage Reduction *Slot Bind Resistance *RCV Bind Resistance |EvolutionChain = |EvolutionMaterials = |Obtain = Rare Recruit only during Sugo-Fest Event |Notes = Summary (as of November'19): Tier rank: 4/5 (Very good). Good Fighter captain or sub. * Captain ability: Good (4/5). A chain booster, like to old Legend Ray v1. Can produce some of the highest possibly damage output, provided you keep hitting those perfects. *'Special': Very good (4.5/5). 2.25x boosts are the best in the game so far. *'Limit Break' Above-average (3.5/5). Reduce No Healing is nice but Sanji does not synergize very well with Eneru teams where it is most needed. Other than that, Makes PSY orbs beneficial for Fighter characters is nice when he is a sub; everything else is run-of-the-mill forgettable. Detailed review and other notes *Upon his release, the highest type-damage dealing special available, which if used on a TM Big Mom team when she becomes available will be able to deal 450x his ATK to non- type enemies and 900x his ATK to type enemies, which will amount to 1,777,500 damage if he's fully limit broke and has 100 ATK CCs, and 5,332,500 damage with double TM Big Mom captains. *You'll want to maintain your HP as high as possible to avoid having your chances of landing on matching slots from dropping, as well as to be able to get the ATK boost from his special. *If all your other units are either Powerhouse or Cerebral as well as Fighter, you can use the Zunesha ship to help land PERFECTs in order to get as much out of his chain boost as possible and also to increase your chances of getting matching slots. Team building * your best Fighter units go here *Theoretically, he's a viable replacement for Legend Judge for the non-Super Evolved versions of his brothers, but since Ichiji locks your chain multiplier and Niji gives a lower ATK boost, Yonji is the only useful addition to your team of the three. Farmable socket locations: :*Clash!! Sanji :*story mode Trivia *52nd legend released on global (in lat Oct/early Nov '18) }} Category:Sanji Category:Voiced Characters Category:Attack Boost Category:Chain Multiplier Category:Slot Odds Category:Limit Break Category:Slot Match Category:Damage Reduction Category:Slot Bind Reduction Category:RCV Bind Resistance Category:INT Damage Reduction